Vacation
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: "I think it's finally time we go on vacation." Flynn and Eve finally get to take the vacation they deserve that Eve's been talking about since they met Prospero and Moriarty in New York City for the first time. The couple gets some well deserved rest and the alone time they have a total lack of. Set after Season 3. Written for Evlynn Day Five as part of the #librariansshipathon!


**Vacation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters in this story. They all belong to TNT and any other respective owners of** ** _The Librarians_** **fandom.**

"I think it's finally time we go on vacation."

The question comes one night as Eve is finishing putting up some of the paperwork in the Annex she had stayed late helping Jenkins with.

"What?" Eve inquires, not sure how long Flynn has been standing there and when that particular thought came into Flynn's head.

"Our vacation," Flynn begins again, sliding his arms around Eve's waist as he comes up behind her and presses a kiss to the side of her cheek. "The one you've been talking about that we still haven't gone on. I mean, I don't foresee any eminent danger that our LITs can't handle in the next few days," the Head Librarian continues to explain his special plan he has been making since he went on his quick solo mission to Athens, Greece earlier in the day to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt once it mysteriously disappeared from the Mythology wing of the Library. "Besides, we have a magic door at our disposal that we could anywhere we wanted to in the world and still get back in time for dinner if we so wish," Flynn excitedly starts to ramble, moving away from Eve and helping her grab more files that need to be put away.

"Sounds like you've been planning all of this out for days, Librarian," Eve playfully teases, a smile on her lips as she puts three file folders in their respective drawers before turning around to accept two more from Flynn.

"Yep! Just think of it, Eve," Flynn starts to bargain, kissing Eve's other cheek. "You and me," he now drops a brief kiss to her lips. "Alone," this kiss falls on the top of her head in her blonde hair that smells like lavender. "On a romantic vacation that you've been wanting," Flynn finishes up, dropping a quick kiss to the side of Eve's neck.

"All right, Flynn," Eve remarks, spinning around to face him. "You win. We can go on the vacation I've been wanting," the ex-NATO colonel agrees, wrapping her arms around Flynn's neck as she stares into his warm, brown eyes.

"That sounds amazing, Guardian," Flynn smiles, glad he got on the same page with Eve when it comes from taking a break from the Library.

Ever since their engagement right before Apep was released, Flynn has wanted to take Eve on the vacation his fiancée has been wanting to go on since their trip to New York almost a year and a half ago with their LITs.

However, life continues to get in the way what with Apep taking much longer to defeat than any of the Library family had been expecting, and, well, Flynn was frankly tired of Egyptian gods and Fictionals by the names of Prospero and Moriarty attempting to ruin or kill half of his love life. And yet, now Apep has been defeated, thanks to the quick thinking of Ezekiel, Jacob, and Cassandra. So, now seems like the perfect time to go on a romantic vacation with just him and Eve with no threats- magical or not- trying to keep them apart or kill them. Yeah, just one week alone with the woman of his dreams is enough for Flynn.

"On one condition," Eve speaks up, making Flynn stop his inner monologue.

"Name your price, my darling Eve," Flynn accepts this piece of news, moving to throw his ever-present brown jacket down on the chair at his desk.

"Stone, Jones, and Cassandra have to come with us on at least one of our vacation spots," the Guardian makes known to her soon-to-be husband.

"But, Eve, I—" the head Librarian begins before Eve cuts him off.

"Hear me out, Flynn. Ezekiel would be as jealous as kid who didn't get to go to the toy store with his best friends. Jake didn't travel before he became a Librarian, and I can see it in his face and eyes every time we go somewhere new that he wished he traveled more. Cassandra, well, her parents sheltered her nearly her entire life. She didn't get to go on vacation like most kids, even before she got sick; her parents were so convinced she needed to be doing schoolwork _all the time._ So, they're coming."

"Wow. Well, with that heartfelt speech coming from you, my Guardian, how can I refuse our LITs?"

"Exactly," Eve smirks in triumph, glad her Librarian saw the situation her way. "Now, they can vote on the place we get to go, since we're taking the trip as a family," she continues, and Flynn nods along to her statement.

"I can't believe Jenkins wasn't part of your deal," Flynn jokes, and he wraps an arm around Eve's shoulder after his fiancée shrugs her jacket on to prepare to step out into the slightly chilly summer Portland air.

"You know Jenkins doesn't just particularly love to go out of the Annex unless he absolutely has to, especially to go on something as… What would he say? Oh, yes. As _unprofitable_ as a vacation," Eve joins in Flynn's joking, though she knows that is exactly what Jenkins would say.

And with that, Flynn and Eve loop their arms together and head out to Eve's car in order to head back to their house.

A few days later, both Eve and Flynn have a few bags stored under Flynn's desk out of the line of sight of the LITs and Jenkins as they prepare to go on the first leg of their vacation.

"Jenkins, fire up the Back Door!" Flynn shouts one morning as he pretends to look at the Clippings Book before grabbing his bag and handing Eve's bag over to her.

"And, what, may I ask, is so urgent at six in the morning, Mr. Carsen?" Jenkins inquires, coming into the room with a book on elves and a cup of earl grey tea for Jacob who is working to organize the ancient manuscript room.

"Eve and I need to go to New York for an all day trip to deal with some gnomes that seem to have tried to take over the city," Flynn begins to spin the tale, having rehearsed this in his head for days.

"Gnomes, sir?" Jenkins inquires in a rather deadpanned and shocked tone.

"Yes, Jenkins! Hordes of gnomes; it's very bad! We'll be back tomorrow morning, bye!" Flynn announces, jumping through the door without a second thought or word.

"Thank you, Jenkins. We'll see you tomorrow," Eve kindly tells the caretaker before she too goes through the Back Door and comes into New York City.

"I don't even want to know," Jenkins mumbles under his breath when the couple is in New York before he goes to deliver Jake's tea to the younger man.

Flynn grabs her hand almost immediately, turning her around to face the Four Seasons hotel.

"Welcome to New York," Flynn grins, placing a kiss to Eve's knuckles before they begin to walk inside the doors. "It's been waiting for you. Or so says Taylor Swift, anyway," the Head Librarian laughs at his own form of a joke.

"Wow, Flynn. That was bad, even for you," Eve teases, linking their hands together as she rolls her suitcase with the other hand. "And, Four Seasons, really?! This hotel is like one of the most expensive in New York!" Eve continues to say, shocked in every sense of the word that her fiancé not only managed to get them a room at Four Seasons, but then proceeded to _book_ said room for a one night stay.

"Nothing is too good for you, Eve," Flynn responds right before they reach the counter and he tells the receptionist he has a reservation under Carsen for tonight.

And so starts the one week vacation of a lifetime.

That night, Eve could not be more impressed with Flynn's decisions he made for the evening. First off, after touring the Statue of Liberty, the couple had gone to a superb pizza place that Eve had to take pictures of for Ezekiel, because the pizza was not only _massive,_ but it was undeniably _amazing._ Seriously. It is some of the best pizza Eve has ever had. And then, after the amazing pizza dinner, Flynn took Eve to get ice cream at his favorite ice cream place from when he was a kid growing up in New York. To end the night, Flynn surprised Eve with tickets to the sold-out showing of _The Lion King_ on Broadway, citing the fact that he remembered Eve wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and see a show when they came to find the storm that Prospero summoned and where they met Moriarty for the first time. The night couldn't have been more perfect, and it only got better when they got to rest in the very expensive hotel room's bed, curled up together as they just enjoyed having a peaceful vacation together.

The next few days required even more cases to be made up by Flynn and Eve as they went to a variety of places across the globe. After New York, they returned to the Annex and told Jenkins they needed to go to Paris in order to help fight off a form of gremlin that was starting to come into children's bedrooms at night. Jenkins extended the help of the LITs, claiming they get into too much trouble and get far too noisy when Eve is not around to keep them in line. Jake even offered his personal help, just where he could see the Eiffel Tower again, but both offers were rejected by Eve and Flynn. Instead, Eve put Jake in charge of Cassandra and Ezekiel as she does whenever she is gone on a mission- or a vacation as it is now- with Flynn. After Paris comes Rome, with the promise that fairies are attempting to create a horde of followers to tend to their magic garden that is filled with many spells that could end up destroying the human race. Instead, they saw the Colosseum and toured other famous sights, including the Pantheon, the Sistine Chapel, and the Roman Forum. On the fourth day, the couple goes on a safari in Kenya, seeing the amazing wildlife, including an entire lion pride with cubs, several cheetah mothers with their young, and a truly impressive pack of wild dogs. Eve's and Flynn's cameras- four in total- fill up with pictures in just the one day that they are on safari. The fifth day, Flynn and Eve travel to Sydney, Australia, followed by Tokyo, Japan on the sixth day. Finally, the seventh day of their vacation arrives, and this is the day where Eve and Flynn have agreed to take the LITs along with them.

As soon as the votes open for the vacation spot of day seven, Ezekiel is the first one to shout out his vote, followed closely by Jake.

"Hawaii!" Ezekiel shouts without hesitation, already slinging his backpack over his shoulders and grabbing his duffel bag.

"Fiji!" Jake calls in contrast, and both men look at each other like the other's idea is one of the craziest ever suggested.

"Okay! Well, I'm sensing a beach theme here," Eve says, and Flynn can't help but snort at the looks Jake and Ezekiel are giving each other. "Cassandra, what's your vote?" the Guardian mediates.

"Hawaii," Cassandra speaks up, putting one of her floppy hats over her summer dress covered in seashells. "Sorry, Stone," she apologizes, though that just makes Ezekiel smile even more.

"Don't apologize, Cassandra! We're winning!" Ezekiel happily says, triumph written all over his face.

"Flynn?" Eve questions, turning to her fiancé, ready to hear his opinion on the matter.

"Fiji," Flynn answers, and Jake holds out his hand for a high five.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, man!" Jake cheers, pumping his fist in the air. "How about you, Eve? Where are we goin'?" the cowboy inquires, hoping that Eve will side with him like she frequently does.

"Oh, Hawaii. Definitely Hawaii," Eve admits her vote, and the Back Door is set up faster than anyone can say "GO!"

And so begins the one night trip with all the LITs in the magical place called Hawaii.

Resting her head against Flynn's shoulder, Eve happily sighs.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Flynn questions, not quite sure why Eve is sighing in Hawaii of all places.

"Look at how happy they all look," Eve grins, burrowing herself into Flynn's side as they sit on the sand near a small bonfire built at their hotel.

True to Eve's words, all three of the LITs look as happy as they can be as they engage in all different activities along the beach. Jake and Ezekiel are out in the ocean, both of them splashing up water and trying to dunk one another under at any given chance. For the world, Eve firmly believes that they look like brothers play wrestling in the ocean under the watchful gaze of their parents sitting on the beach, enjoying seeing their children so happy. At one point in time, Jake hoists Ezekiel up over his head and then throws the young Australian thief into the surf, resulting in a high-pitched laugh and then a scream from Ezekiel before he tackles Jacob into the water, sending the cowboy spitting out water when he resurfaces. Cassandra, meanwhile, is attempting to learn how to hula dance, trying to beckon Eve to come closer and learn to hula dance as well. Eve shakes her head at the red-haired LIT, just enjoying sitting on the beach with Flynn, watching the three LITs enjoy their day off work as they relax in Hawaii.

"I really loved the idea we had to go on vacation," Flynn admits, resting his head against Eve's as they sit and watch the three young Librarians interact with the Hawaiian scenery. "I've had quite the lovely time with you, Guardian," he continues, placing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I've had an amazing time, Flynn. We need to do this more often," Eve agrees, placing a kiss on Flynn's knuckles in return. "But, maybe next time, let's just tell Jenkins we're going on vacation instead of coming up with six natural disasters or strange phenomena," the blonde Guardian continues, looking Flynn in his eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views," Flynn starts to sing the song from _Pitch Perfect_ as Eve starts to laugh by his side. "It's got mountains; it's got rivers. It's got sights to make you shiver. But, it sure would be prettier with you," he continues to sing in a way off-key voice.

"No, no, no, no. Nope," Eve jokes, standing up before running towards the ocean and then diving in to splash Ezekiel and Jake as the boys continue to splash one another in the process.

They gladly welcome Eve into their little game, and the three of them take turns dunking each other under the water, just having an all-out splash battle, and then seeing who could hold their breath the longest underwater. Flynn, meanwhile, goes over to Cassandra and ends up learning how to hula dance with the math genius of the Library family.

Overall, neither Flynn nor Eve would trade their amazing vacation they have shared with one another. Spending the day and night in a cabana style hotel and resort with their family in Hawaii put the icing on the cake, and Hawaii soon becomes a yearly vacation spot for the Librarians and their Guardian, even when they welcome children into their busy, magical, fun-filled lives. Jenkins even comes one year to celebrate Eve's birthday held in Hawaii one year as a joint idea from Ezekiel and Flynn. So, what more could any of them ask for? Nothing would beat the vacations they enjoyed as one big, happy family.

 **Author's Note: And there's my contribution for the fifth day of Evlynn week! I just love writing for this fandom and this ship. They're just… AH! One of my favorite TV pairings ever! (Which is saying a lot,) Anyway, I may take some days of from the shipathon, such as when I have my two college visits out of state coming up when I will not have my laptop or Wifi, but I will always try to catch back up. This being said, my first one is coming up where I will leave on Sunday and won't come back until very late Wednesday night. So, I have decided to only write about two or three Cassandra stories to compensate for the days I will be on my college trip. Any extra days I have will be for a surprise bonus ship I am very passionate about. Any guesses? Also, I have never been to any of the places Flynn and Eve went, so apologies if any of the facts were incorrect or you wanted more details. (Although I really want to go to pretty much all of those locations!) Well, that's about all I have to say other than I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot, and I hope to hear from you girls and guys soon! Have a good morning, evening, or night!** HaH


End file.
